


All The Small Things

by thistle_do_nicely



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, almost but not exactly domestic, angst antidote, more or less angst free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All The Small Things (or Shaw trying hard with Root).<br/>Shaw doesn’t do feelings. Except she does. It’s just the volume is turned down. Root is making her feel things and she manages to show Root that she cares in her own Shaw way. Sometimes intentionally, sometimes not. Sometimes cute, sometimes hot. Always with finesse coming out of her ass.<br/>Warning: fluff ahead. Takes place in a Shoot happens universe. Could be seen as a sort-of-sequel for Once More With Feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Important Happened Today (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Written (mainly) from Root's POV.
> 
> I have done my best to keep Shaw in character but I might be stretching it at times. Forgive my fluffy heart.
> 
> 15ish stories outlined so far but not sure how I will sort out the chapter structure. Very happy to take prompts on here, on twitter @thistledoonice or on tumblr (yeah-thistle-do-nicely). Work title is from the Blink-182 song that came out when I started uni and I danced to a lot while very, very drunk.

It was a pleasant enough day for the time of year, but there was a chill to the northerly wind that was blowing as the two women emerged from the alleyway, both tucking their respective weapons out of sight. Root pushed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and Shaw stuffed hers into the pocket of the bomber jacket she was wearing as they turned onto the street.

“Do you think he’ll listen to us?” Shaw asked.

“Probably. He almost wet himself back there. You know some people do find you quite scary.”

Shaw grunted in acknowledgement. “They should find me scary. They have no idea how much I am holding back.”

Root turned round, walking backwards as she said, “I hope you don’t hold back on _me_ Sameen.”

She saw Shaw sucking her cheeks in as she tried to fight off a smile. Then her brow furrowed a bit – Root was sure she was worrying about something – and Root turned round and fell back into step beside Shaw.

Shaw surprised Root by breaking the silence. “So, wanna go get some food?”

“Sure sweetie, what did you have in mind?”

“Mm, nowhere special, just somewhere I’m pretty fond of.”

“Okay, lead on Macduff.”

Root was feeling a little bemused - it wasn’t like Shaw to suggest going to get food. It _was_ typical of Shaw to decide _where_ to eat. Root was happy to let her choose – after all it made sense for the woman who usually ate more than twice as much as her to do the choosing.

As Root followed Shaw’s lead, through the streets of the East Village, she fought the urge to link her arm through Shaw’s and instead wallowed in the comfort she got from knowing that Shaw was _choosing_ to spend time with her. Root decided that this was _definite progress_.

*       *        *

Root was leaning against the window outside the deli. Shaw had muttered something about it being better for Root to wait outside and maybe she could go get something to drink while she was in getting the food. Root had decided to trust her judgement. She hadn’t thought she was hungry until she could smell the warming aroma of spices and she willed Shaw to emerge from the shop with the food.

“Finally.”

“Sorry, I always get twenty questions when I go there. But it’s worth it.”

“Good. So, where are we eating?”

“I have a spot in mind. Technically we will be trespassing.”

“Well it’s more fun if we’re breaking at least one law.”

*        *        *

A few blocks later, Shaw ducked into an alleyway and Root followed behind.

“Hold this.” She handed the paper bag of food to Root and then jumped up to grab on to the bar for an elevated fire escape. Root marvelled at her strength and agility as she pulled herself up on to the stairs. Shaw lowered down the ladder for Root and reached down to grab the bad of food so Root could use both hands to climb the ladder section.

5 minutes later they were on the roof. Root whistled as she viewed the rooftop pool and the view across Manhattan. “ _Nice_. How do you know about this place? How do you know the owners aren’t here?”

“Owner’s only here from April to October, he spends the rest of the year in Miami.”

Root followed Shaw’s lead and walked towards the edge of the roof, settling down with her back to a brick wall which was part of a structure she assumed housed pool equipment.

“If we sit here then, when they come to do their security rounds, they’ll not see us. Plus it faces west.”

The sun, low in the sky, was going to be setting very soon. Root grinned as she realised that Shaw had, intentionally or not, picked a romantic setting for their date. _Yeah, this is definitely a date_.

Shaw turned her body slightly towards Root, leaning forward a little as she opened the bag and started taking the food out. She handed a bag to Root and said, “This first.”

Root picked out one of the pastries – she thought it looked a little like a samosa - and started eating as she watched Shaw shovel food from a carton into her mouth. It was delicious and she ate it much more quickly than she normally would. She caught Shaw grinning out of the corner of her eye.

“What? I’m hungry.”

“I can see that. Never seen you so hungry before. Well, for food.” A smirk had replaced the grin. For once Root couldn’t think of a playfully witty comeback.

“So what was that? It was delicious by the way.”

“Sambuseh.”

“What’s next?”

“Aloo mosama. Chicken, with apricots and plums.” Shaw handed Root the carton she had been eating from and took the bag with the sambuseh in it from her. Root started to eat the warm, fragrant dish and watched as Shaw devoured one pastry as she realised that Shaw was _sharing food with her_. She had also only taken one fork. One. This was cutlery sharing. _Progress indeed_.

She watched as Shaw dug another pastry out of the bag and ate that too, before leaning back against the wall. Her arm was against Root’s and the warmth against her seemed to spread further than her arm very quickly. Root took a drink from the bottle of iced tea she had brought before wordlessly offering it to Shaw. She took it, drinking straight from the bottle before handing it back.

“Thanks.”

She hadn’t wiped the bottle neck. _Exponential progress_. She sat silently, savouring the physical contact and the buzzing feeling she felt deep within her as she contemplated how far they had come. Since the fall of Samaritan and Shaw’s return – almost a year to the day since that fateful day at the stock exchange - they had, after an initial rather physical reunion, been dancing around each other. The matter had been complicated by the fact that the Machine seemed to choose this time to send Root all over the world to tie up Samaritan’s loose ends.

Root nudged Shaw’s arm. “So... there’s still food in the bag Sameen.”

“Yeah, didn’t want to rush you.” She pulled the two smaller bags out of the large bag. “I couldn’t decide between the two so I got both.”

“Why does that not surprise me?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer.”

“Do you normally get just one type?”

Shaw’s scrunched up face answered her question. “Not every time though.”

“Enough teasing.” Shaw had to roll her eyes at that. Root calling Shaw out for teasing. Root could just imagine her inner monologue ‘ _Please_ …’. “So, what is it?”

Shaw opened one bag and sniffed the contents. “These are ghottab. Like a donuty-pastry. This one is flavoured with almond, cardamom and rosewater.” She handed the bag to Root and opened the other, checking the contents were what she expected by sniffing the open bag again. “And these are more-or-less the same, but flavoured with cinnamon and walnut.”

Root took out one of the small donut balls and bit into it. It was worth the wait, the sweet and fragrant treats were delicate and delicious. “Why have I never eaten these before? These are _fabulous_.”

Shaw smiled, eating from the bag she was holding. “You haven’t tried these ones yet. These are my favourites.”

Root reached over and picked on of the pastries out of the bag Shaw was holding. The warm and comforting sweet cinnamon flavour “Ohmygod. These are like little mouthfuls of pure cinnamon heaven.” She promptly ate another, trying not to make obscene noises as she savoured the taste. “These are so good I could die happily right now.”

Saw snorted and turned to face Root, “I think I’d rather……” Her voice trailed off as she started to smirk.

“What?”

Shaw leaned in towards Root, placing a serious expression on her face. “You have powdered sugar on your face.”

It was Root’s turn to smirk before she licked her lips and looked expectantly at Shaw. Shaw rolled her eyes.

“No, you didn’t get it all.” She grumbled while leaning even closer, tilting her head up. She brought her lips against Root’s.

Root savoured the sweet taste of Shaw’s lips, a heady hint of cinnamon, almonds, rosewater and sugar sweetness. She couldn’t help the faint moan that escaped her lips as Shaw pulled back slightly. The sound seemed to spur Shaw on, and before Root knew it she felt a hand in her hair, pulling her head closer to Shaw’s, warm breath against her lips and then another hand on her waist.  Deep, slow and longing, the kiss took Root’s breath away. With her heart thumping so fast she could feel her blood coursing through every part of her body, making her fingers and toes tingle. She brought her hand onto Shaw’s leg, just above the knee and had started sliding it up the outside of her thigh when the sound of an opening door startled them.

Shaw broke the kiss and moved her mouth to Root’s good ear. “Security,” she breathed. Root could hear Shaw’s laboured breathing in her ear and the warm breath against her neck did nothing to quell her own breathing. Root felt Shaw’s hand leave her waist and felt cool air against her neck as Shaw pulled away, reaching behind her back to grip her weapon. They heard footsteps pacing, sounding like they were waking round the pool. Soon they heard the sound of a door closing and both women relaxed.

Root realised her hand was still on Shaw’s leg and that Shaw seemed content for it to be there. They sat, the warm amber glow of sunset bathing them in an ethereal light. Content, full and feeling confident that Shaw wasn’t going to freak out, Root decided to broach the subject of this decidedly being a _date_.

“So, thanks for dinner.”

Shaw looks at Root quizzically, “You have no idea what day it is do you?”

“No, should I?”

“It’s the 14th.”

“Yeah.” Pause. “Oh, it’s _February_. Right. I kind of lost all track of days when I was away.” Squinting at Shaw, “Well now I feel bad – I didn’t get you anything.”

“Please. You think I care about that?”

Massive grin. “I know you don’t care that I didn’t _get_ you anything.” She felt a warmth spread across her chest as she digested the fact that Sameen Shaw had taken her out for a Valentines date. And not just anywhere. She brought her somewhere that was special to her. She had got food that meant something to her. She had shared dessert with her. _Sharing food_. Root felt giddy and realised that the heat was spreading to her cheeks. “But, I know you _care_ – or you wouldn’t have brought me here. _Today_.”

Shaw attempted to roll her eyes but couldn’t stop a hint of a smile flashing across her face. They watched as the last remnants of the sun disappear from view “So, I guess you’ll have to make it up to me later.” Root saw that the hint of a smile had made way for a fully-fledged grin.

“It would be my pleasure.” Trying to appear witty and playful, Root prayed she wasn’t betraying her less than cool state of mind.  Still, Root couldn’t help the grin that was taking over her face. The sun might have set on this day but this was a new dawn in whatever _this_ was.


	2. Something Important Happened Today (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whisky, simosas and second dates. Or is it?

“Is this a date, Sameen?”

“Just get your coat, Root.”

“I _knew_ it.”

Root grabbed her coat and pulled the door closed behind her, locking the deadbolt. When she turned, Shaw had already started down the stairs. She paused to turn and wait for Root. Once Root had almost caught up with her she was on the move again.

“So, where _are_ we going?”

“Some place nice.”

“Hmm, mysterious.”

Shaw opened the door for Root, replying after a hint of an eye-roll, “I was going for vague.”

*          *          *

In the cab Shaw seemed preoccupied, and Root cast her mind back to the invitation to dinner.

Standing outside Central Park, watching their number being carted off in a cop car by Fusco, Root watched as Shaw stretched out. She was stretching her quad, the one she knew she sometimes had trouble with. Bullet wounds and scar tissue were not perks of this job.

“Was that more of a work than you planned?”

“I didn’t plan _any_ workout. If you’d just let me kneecap him when I suggested then I wouldn’t have had to chase him through the park from 3 miles. Nice job keeping up by the way.” Shaw’s sarcasm was accompanied by a scathing look.

“In these heels? _Please_.” Root had managed to flag down a rickshaw and had watched from the comfort of the seat while Shaw had pursued on foot. “Plus I was enjoying watching you work, sweetie.”

“Whatever.” Shaw looked at her watch. “Dammit, don’t think we can make it now.”

“Make what?”

“I, uh, might have made a dinner reservation but it’s in an hour and I need a shower and I can’t wear this. Plus I’m kinda beat.” The grin that had lit up Root’s face on hearing Shaw say the words ‘dinner reservation’ gave way to a pout when she realised Shaw seemed to be pulling the rug out from under this glorious sounding idea. “No, don’t go all Eeyore on me.” Root exaggerated the pout even more. “Fine. You better find a way to get me back to my apartment quickly.” Root had a cab flagged down in seconds. She opened the door and ushered Shaw in.

“I’ll be picking you up around 8.” The cab window opened. “Root?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Wear the blue dress.” The cab sped away. Root felt positively giddy.

*          *          *       

“I’m afraid your table is not ready yet. Would you like to sit at the bar for a complimentary drink?”

“Sure.”

They sat down at the bar.

“What can I interest you in ladies?”

Shaw eyed the bottles behind the bar. “I’ll have a Balvenie. Portwood 21 year old if you’ve got it. Double. Water on the side please.”

“I’ll have the same.”

Shaw raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Well, they _are_ free and if I don’t like it you can have it. A cocktail with dinner will be enough for me.” She didn’t want to be in a state where she couldn’t remember the evening. “Why did you order water on the side?”

“A touch of water brings out flavours. I like to try it without and then with water to see which I prefer. This one I like with water.”

“Every day’s a school day.”

Their drinks were set before them, along with what Root would describe as a cute little tray with a mini ice bucket and tongs and a small water jug.

“Ice. Please. Amateurs.” Shaw grumped. She poured a small volume of water into her drink and swirled it before picking it up. Root decided to try it without water first and picked her glass up, offering it towards Shaw.

“Happy New Year Sameen.”

“Oh, so you remembered the date this time.” Shaw took a slow sip of her drink, looking like she was savouring the flavour.

“So this _is_ a date. And so was the last one.”

“The last one?”

“On Valentine’s day.”

“I wouldn’t call that a date”

“Well it might have been impromptu, but it was _definitely_ a date. The view, the sunset, your favourite food, almost getting caught by security...”

Shaw just smiled as she took another sip. Root took a sip of hers. It definitely wasn’t to her taste. She cleared her throat, trying not to cough at the burning sensation in her throat. She glanced at Shaw who was now smirking into her drink. Root pushed the glass along the bar towards her.

“So, this place is definitely ‘nice’ but I it’s not really your kind of place. So what gives – why here, tonight?

Shaw looked nervous, running her finger round the rim of her glass before taking another sip. Root decided to let her reply when she was ready, sitting quietly sipping her own drink. She wanted to reach out and touch her but she didn’t want to risk all the progress she had made.

“Excuse me ladies, your table is ready now.”

Root could have swung for the guy, but she forced herself to smile sweetly.

They were taken to a window table with a very nice view and despite the fact that the restaurant was busy, it didn’t feel like it. They both studied the menu, talked about what sounded good before each ordering one of the specials. Root ordered a mimosa and Shaw ordered another whisky.

 

“So, Sameen, have you ever brought someone here before?”

Shaw just shook her head.

“How many actual dates do you think you’ve been on?”

“What is this - twenty questions?” Shaw scowled. Root must have looked taken aback because Shaw seemed to react to something she saw in Root’s face and her face softened. She sighed. “Not many.” She paused before saying, quietly, “Honestly, none that weren’t ‘for the mission’ since I was in med school.”

The waiter arrived with their drinks, and as he placed them on the table, Root reflected on Shaw’s admission. It had been a _long_ time since Shaw had been on a date, but then Root didn’t really go on them either. Her thoughts were interrupted.

“What about you?”

Root smiled. “You read my mind. Honestly, I don’t really do them either and I’ve always had an ulterior motive, so I…” She stopped, her voice trailing off, as a frown shadowed her face.

“What?” Root could have sworn that Shaw looked concerned.

Root swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous and wishing she could access her usual, perky demeanour. “This…” She stopped again, pulling herself together. “ _This_ is my first date. I mean, if you’re not counting Valentine’s Day as a date.”

Shaw’s mouth fell open at that confession – Root could tell she wasn’t expecting her to say that. She watched, anxiously, as Shaw processed this information. Shaw’s face softened and she smiled. She was about to speak when the waiter arrived with their starters. Root was surprised when Shaw didn’t start eating immediately. She watched as Shaw moved a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair that had seemingly made its way too close to her eye. Root had studied Shaw enough to know that she did this when she was on edge and this did nothing to diminish Root’s own anxiety.

Finally Shaw spoke.

“Well, if I’m being honest, you know that last one really _was_ a date. Seemed like a good day for it. So _this_ \- this is a second date.” She picked up her glass, “To second dates.”

Root picked her glass up, “May they be even better than the first.” They clinked glasses and took a drink.

“I didn’t tell you before.”

“Tell me what?”

“Why I brought you here.”

Root nodded. The food was still untouched. This was uncharted territory.

“This place, I come here sometimes on this day.

“Persian New Year?”

“Yeah. It’s where my Dad first took my Mother out on their first official date.”  Shaw quickly looked down as she started to eat her food, as if she was trying to avoid looking at Root. Root concentrated on trying not to display that her heart was beating like a jackhammer in her chest. What Shaw had just said… she felt like she could cry it made her so happy knowing she had chosen to bring her here on this day. Root noticed Shaw’s shoulders had seemed to drop a little as if saying it out loud had removed a weight off them. When she finally looked up at Root, with a mouthful of food and a ‘please don’t be crying’ look of trepidation on her face, she said, “But it’s _our_ second.”

“We could call it our first official date if you like and the last one was a sneak preview.”

“I’m not that sentimental, Root,” said with only a hint of gruff in her voice. “Any anyway, if the last date was just a teaser trailer then I’m not sure I have the energy for feature length version of how the last date ended.” She smirked into her forkful of food that she was about to eat.

Root grinned back. “I’m sure I can arrange for us to have tomorrow off. After you get some rest we can make a director’s cut extended edition.”

Shaw just stared at Root with what was either a glare or an intense stare. Root wasn’t sure yet. She looked down at her almost untouched food and glanced over at Shaw’s plate. Root didn’t really feel like eating and Shaw had already finished hers. She realised she was holding her breath waiting for Shaw’s reply.

“If you’re not gonna eat that, send it this way. Sound like I might need to carb load.” The feigned innocence on her face gave way to a wicked look.

Root pushed her plate towards Shaw, taking Shaw’s empty plate away from her and placing it where hers had just been. “I fully support this strategy. I honestly only ordered it so you might not notice I was just watching you eat yours.”

“I always notice.”

“Oh.”

“You better eat you main course though. You’re gonna need some energy too.”

 

Suddenly Root’s appetite was back.


	3. Something Important Happened Today (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root wasn't expecting this...

_Root watched as she walked away from her, towards the car. She knew what was happening, had seen it happen a hundred times and she had to warn her. Maybe this time she would listen. Maybe this time she would hear. She was trying to shout out to her to tell her not to get into that car, but when she opened her mouth to yell, nothing came out. She tried again, but the only sound that came out was a buzzing sound._

Root’s eyes flew open and she gasped, taking a few seconds to realise where she was and what that buzzing sound was. As her shaking hand fumbled on the dresser for the phone she noticed that the bed next to her was empty and she frowned. She thought Shaw would stay for the night again. She had been doing that lately and just as much as Root’s heart soared when she woke to find Shaw next to her, it sunk now as she noted her absence. This, and the lingering distress from her nightmare, darkened Root’s mood as she pressed the screen to answer the call, holding it to her good ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Did I wake you?”

Her heart flew back up from the floor as she realised who was calling.

“Um, yeah. I didn’t sleep well.”

“I know. I was there.”

“Sorry.” She meant it, even though it was said with a smile, as she realised that Shaw had been there most of the night after all.

“So, you need to get dressed and come meet me downstairs. Wear your bike gear.”

“You’re the boss.”

“You know it. Get a move on – it took you long enough to answer the phone.”

“Well I was waking up.”

“Stop talking and get dressed.”

“Sure thing, sweetie.”

All she got was a grunt in reply but Root didn’t care. The dark cloud that she had woken up with felt like it was starting to dissipate. Within five minutes she was heading out the door of her building, leather jacket and gloves on, her helmet under her arm and a smirk on her face. She saw Shaw leaning against a car, a helmet of her own sitting on the car roof, wearing her usual black pants and boots but a leather jacket that wasn’t her normal look. It definitely agreed with her.

“So, did She contact you?” Root asked.

“What, the Machine? Why would you think that?” replied Shaw, as she used her hand to usher Root away from the car and along the sidewalk.

“I switched my implant off last night, remember?” Root let herself be guided along, enjoying the feeling she got from Shaw’s hand pushing at the small of her back.

“No. I’ve not had any contact from the Machine.”

“So this is…..?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Sameen, you’re being mysterious again.”

“Well, mystery solved.” Shaw had stopped at an alleyway and was gesturing towards a bike that was parked there.

“Nice. Who did you borrow this from?”

“No one. I, uh, bought it.”

“Bought it? With what? Harold doesn’t exactly pay you much.”

“No, but he did keep paying me when I was MIA. Just a little.”

Root stopped her in her tracks at the entrance of the alleyway. She thought back to those dark days when Shaw was missing and when Harold had appeared to believe that Shaw was dead. Root was filled with warmth as she now was being told that he had apparently believed enough to keep setting money aside for Shaw.

“I had no idea.” It came out as a whisper.

Root remembered how angry she was when she thought he had given up on Shaw and the lengths she had gone to in order to track Shaw down. The loneliness and frustration at losing Shaw and not knowing what had happened to her had been overwhelming and the memory of those feelings filled her senses again. Root guessed that Shaw must have been able to read her emotions because she placed her hand on Root’s arm before continuing her explanation.

“I couldn’t exactly spend it from behind enemy lines. So I’m okay for money right now. But I actually used a stash of liquid assets I had hidden from years back to buy this.”

“Liquid assets? Is that a euphemism for oil? Or did you bury some gold?”

Shaw laughed. “Something like that. Anyway, here.” She handed Root the keys.

Root looked at her suspiciously. _No_.

“It’s yours.” Root’s mouth fell open. “I mean, it’s not in your real name, obviously. But it is yours.” Root stood there with the keys in her hand, willing herself not to do or say something that would freak Shaw out. She looked over the bike. It was a Deus. Black and gleaming, it was a magnificent machine.

“Well…?”

“I… don’t know what to say. I mean – I love it.”  She ran her hand over the sleek body. She turned towards Shaw. “Thank you Sameen.”

“So what are you waiting for?” Shaw motioned for Root to get on the bike.

“Anywhere in mind?” Root asked as swung a leg over to sit on the bike.

“Wherever you want to. Ideally far enough away from the city that you can really open her up and see what she can do.” Shaw settled on the bike behind her.

“Oh, so you want me to drive fast?” Said with more than a hint of teasing.

“Yes.” Shaw’s voice was almost a growl behind Root’s left ear.

Root turned her head a little, tilting it towards Shaw. “You trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Glad to hear it sweetie.

They both put their helmets on and Root started the engine. She smiled as she felt Shaw’s arms round her waist – very different to the first time they had been on a bike together – and set off out of the alley.

*       *       *

They rode for hours. Root rode faster than she ever did, revelling in the feeling she got when Shaw’s arms held her that bit tighter as they cornered at speed. They stopped to buy some lunch but agreed to wait until they found a good place to stop and eat it. Shaw took some persuading about the wait for food but had backed down pretty quickly when Root pouted, causing a nagging feeling to gnaw at Root’s stomach. When came to a view point at the top of a hill, Root pulled over. Shaw got off the bike and busied herself unpacking the food. Root sat down, stretching her legs out straight in front of her and leaned back, her arms straight behind her. Shaw shifted over, closer to Root, and handed her the sandwich she had chosen.

They sat in silence, eating the food in silence and taking in the picturesque view before them. It all felt a bit surreal to Root. She knew Shaw had been making an effort to let Root know that she cared. But a bike. This felt like a paradigm shift. Was Shaw up to something? The worry ate at her stomach again. She looked at the bike. Wondering what its significance was. _Why now?_

She nodded towards the bike.

“So, don’t _you_ want a go?”

“Nah, you do the bikes, I do the cars.”

“Deal.” She smiled, and then frowned. “Wait, is it just because you don’t trust me behind you on a bike?”

“No comment.”

Root chuckled. She drew her legs up, hugging her knees to her chest. Looking at the view she could feel the adrenaline from the ride dissipating making her unable to ignore the knotting feeling in her stomach. The same one she had felt the moment she woke up today.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve been given a gift since I was a kid. And this is…. I don’t want to say it’s ‘too much’ – I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful, because I am. I’m just trying to get my head round it. Wow, now I’m rambling like an idiot.”

“I didn’t like to say…”

Root smiled – it was so typical of both of them to use humour to deflect. She turned her head towards Shaw.

“Can I ask, what made you do it? I mean, was it something in particular?”

Shaw looked at her and Root thought she could see pity in her eyes. That knotting feeling was only getting more intense. Shaw looked away.

“A long time ago, I read your file. I’ve got a good memory for dates.” She was speaking quietly, with a soft voice. “Thought you might need a distraction today. I prefer perky psycho Root to Eeyore Root, remember?”

Root exhaled the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding in. So that was it. It was a distraction tactic. A pretty expensive one. Root figured that since money wasn't a motivator in Shaw's life that she probably wouldn't consider how overwhelming this could appear.

"You know people usually start out with smaller gifts, right?" Root squinted at Shaw.

"It needed to keep you distracted all day. I wouldn't know where to start with tech and you probably have it all anyway. I didn't think a taser or cuffs would do it-"

"Oh I beg to differ," Root interrupted, a gleeful smile on her face.

Shaw groaned. "Walked right into that."

“So you know about Hanna then?” Shaw nodded. “25 years ago.” Root ran her hand through her hair as she continued, “It’s all so clear – the memories. I don’t think it will ever leave me. I mean - I don’t want to – I want to remember her but sometimes I think life would be easier if I didn’t”

“Life isn’t easy. We both know that. But don’t forget. Just don’t, y’know…”

“Go all Eeyore?”

“Yeah.”

“Shaw.”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

Shaw just nodded.

Root considered the three most painful experiences in her life – Hanna being cruelly taken away from the world, her Mother’s self-destruction and Shaw’s disappearance – and decided that moments like these made the pain of those losses fade. She might have preferred it if she could have hugged Shaw right about now but, just considering the magnitude of Shaw’s gesture, she was more than content just to sit and admire the view with her Shaw by her side.

Root thought that something very important had happened today.

Shaw had showed Root that she cares.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bike Shaw bought Root is this one – I thought it was apt.
> 
> http://deuscustoms.com/bikes/model/grievous-angel/


	4. Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smallest gestures of affection can mean the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee short one. 
> 
> Just like Shaw. 
> 
> (sorry)
> 
> (not sorry)

**Chapter 4: Your Touch**

After a few attempts to get the key in the lock, Root opened the door of the apartment, trying her best not to make any noise.

Frustrated and upset, she wasn’t going to be able to shake the effect that this last number had had on her. But there was something she could to help. A small gesture but, from here, it was all she could do. She took her boots and jacket off and headed over to the small desk, sitting down on the chair and opening her laptop. She quickly began to access the accounts she needed, appropriating funds from where they wouldn’t be missed and depositing them in a hidden account. The kid might not have his father any more but he would at least be able to afford an education.

She was starting to feel the jet lag catch up with her when she heard movement in the bedroom followed by the padding of feet across the floor. She didn’t turn round, didn’t want Shaw to see her this tired, this fragile. She continued typing as she spoke. “Hi sweetie, did ya miss me?”

A gruff and weary voice answered back. “When did you get back?”

“About half an hour ago.” She still hadn’t turned round. She felt hands on the back of the chair followed by the chair being spun around. Shaw sat down, astride Root. Root wanted to look up but she didn’t want Shaw to see the pain that was no doubt hollowing her eyes. She felt fingers under her chin, applying gentle pressure to tip her head up. She made herself look at Shaw.

Shaw frowned. “What’s up?”

Root forced a smile.

”You didn't answer my question.”

“ _You_ didn’t answer _mine_.” Shaw’s voice commanded an answer.

Root sighed. She had to tell her – she couldn’t exactly complain about Shaw not opening up if she was going to close herself off.  “I couldn’t save… I mean, not everyone made it.” She gritted her teeth, her jaw flexing and she closed her eyes to try to try to hide the tears she knew were forming.

She sensed Shaw moving towards her and felt the warmth before she felt the contact of Shaw’s forehead against hers.

“You can’t save everyone Root. Don’t beat yourself up.”

The world around Root faded away and the only thing that existed for her at that moment was Shaw. The heat of her skin, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her breath. She felt like she could drown in the flood of emotion washing over her. But she didn't want Shaw to see that, didn't want to overwhelm her.

“No, that’s your job.” Root was going for overt and flirty, but she wasn’t sure she was particularly convincing in her present state.

Shaw sat back and looked at Root. She must have seen an improvement in Root’s demeanour because her frown had lifted and a smirk was replacing the frown from before. “If you’re lucky.” Root watched as Shaw closed her eyes and sighed. She saw Shaw shake her head slightly. “I think I have an answer.”

Root’s forehead furrowed in confusion before she remembered her unanswered question. She waited for Shaw to continue.

“I think.” Shaw paused, swallowing. “I think I like it better when you’re here.”

Root had no words. Speechless for once, she searched for a playfully witty comeback but nothing was getting through the overwhelming realisation dominating her thoughts.

_She missed me_.

She wasn’t prepared for what happened next either. Shaw leaned forward again, this time not lowering her head. Root felt a kiss being placed on her forehead before she felt Shaw shift and stand up.

“You’re tired – come to bed.” Shaw turned and gracefully made her way across the room.

As a deliriously dazed and happy Root took in the sight of Shaw walking back to the bedroom, she was startled a sound from behind her, snapping her focus back to the room. It was her laptop alerting her to a completed transfer – she had momentarily forgotten all about that, about what had happened. A few words, a few touches and Root had been lost in a world where it was just her and Shaw. Nothing else existed.

Shaw had that effect on Root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Black Keys song.


	5. When You're Good To Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root hears Shaw discussing her with a number.

There hadn't been much talking on Shaw's end of the comms. Root had found herself distracted with hacking for information on a new number that had just come in and had almost forgotten they were still connected.  
  
Suddenly Root was startled by a voice in her ear.  
"You know, I can see why people confide in you - you're easy to talk to." Root's eyebrows crept up in surprise - this was not something she had expected to hear Shaw say, but then, she _was_ trying to establish a connection with the number.

  
"That's 'cause I listen, honey. People need someone to vent to sometimes. I'm happy to be a sounding board, a critical friend. Makes my life easier if this is a happy workplace, y'know." Root thought that the woman’s voice was calm, confident and had a rich quality that seemed to demand attention.  
  
She thought about what Shaw had told her about their latest number. Shaw could see why she had got the nickname "Mama". Of course it helped that her surname was Morton. She had said that keeping tabs on this number wasn't going to be the usual pain in her ass. Her temperament had also impressed Shaw - she seemed to know everything about everyone but kept it to herself unless she needed to share something to avoid conflict or defend someone who wasn't there to do it themselves. She also identified with her dry sense of humour - Shaw had observed that she changed it from ultra-sarcastic to deadpan depending on the audience.  
  
No one had said anything for a minute or so.  
  
"Yeah and if you say nothing for long enough people just can't wait to fill the silence with the sound of their own voice, right?"

  
Mama chuckled, "Yeah."  


"I bet they tell you all sorts."  
  
“Mmm, they sure do. So, honey, tell me – I see no ring, but you got a boyfriend right?"

  
“No,” Shaw replied, vowel sound drawn out, as if Shaw was trying to figure out Mama’s play.  


“Girlfriend?”  


There was a clear pause.  


“Yes. What made you think I was with someone?”  


“It’s a skill. So, is it serious?”  


“Yeah,” Shaw seemed to grumble her reply. “Seriously fucked up.” Root frowned as she heard Shaw sigh. “Just kidding – I didn’t mean that.” Root wondered if this was for her benefit or for the number. She wasn’t sure if Shaw remembered that their comms line was still open. “See, I don't usually do feelings.” Another sigh. “Or relationships. So I guess it's…. it’s as serious as it gets for me.” Root could hear Shaw swallowing. “I’m really just trying not to screw it up.” As Root resumed her work on her laptop she decided Shaw was definitely trying to dig herself out of a hole. She must know Root was still listening.

  
“So, what's she like?”

  
“Indescribable.” Deadpan.  


“You're funny.” Also deadpan. “Humour me.”

  
There was significant pause. Root stopped what she was doing and focused on this conversation.  


“Crazy.” Shaw said with a slight chuckle. She continued, pausing between her seemingly carefully considered words, “Annoying. Persistent. Exciting. Thoughtful. Total nerd.”

Root felt a heat blossoming in her cheeks.

  
“She sounds _adorable_.” Root heard Shaw laugh in what she was definitely going to believe was agreement with what Mama had said. “So, she must be hot though, right?”

  
“Why do you say that?”  


“Hello, have you looked in a mirror? You've gotta be with a hottie.” Root waited with baited breath for a reply from Shaw but didn’t get one. Instead she head Mama say, ”Ohhhh, so that'll be a _yes_ then.”

Nothing could have wiped the smile from Roots face as she realised that Shaw must have given a visual confirmation that Mama had read loud and clear.

“You know I think that's the first time I've seen you 'really' smile.”

“I’m just…. amusing myself… wondering what she would be thinking if she could see me now, acting like a total dork, telling you how hot she is.”

Root thought she was going to pull muscles from the force of her smile.

“Would she tease you for how you're blushing?”  


“Mercilessly.”

 

Mama chuckled at that.

“So, I’m getting that you find it difficult to talk about this stuff, huh? And not just with me, with her?”  


Root hears a soft laugh from Shaw, “Something like that, yeah.”

“I’m sure she knows how you feel.”

“Well she does now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Chicago in the car while I was trying to write this so the number was Queen Latifah in my head, hence the character name and chapter title.


	6. Touching Me, Touching you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Shaw touched Root with unexpected contact.

It was late. So late it was really _early_. Root knew she should probably go to bed, as she sat writing code at her laptop but she had got into a rhythm and it would take less time overall if she kept going until it was done. She was so focussed on her task that she didn’t hear the bedroom door opening, or the padding of feet across the floor. Her first warning that she had company was a reflection in her laptop screen so at least she didn’t flinch when hands were placed on her shoulders.

 

Root felt hands slide down over her shoulders and down her arms until they were resting on her own. This movement had brought Shaw’s head forward so that her chin was almost resting on Root’s shoulder. Shaw pushed Root’s hands off of the laptop keyboard before closing the laptop lid with one hand and moving her other hand onto the back of the chair. Root felt the chair being spun round.

 

She looked up to see Shaw standing with her hands on her hips. Her hair was loose, hanging over her almost bare shoulders, only a thin strap from her tank top covering them. Root looked down at Shaw’s bare legs and the boy shorts that were the only other clothing she was wearing. Her gaze must have been noticed by Shaw because when Root’s eyes meandered back to Shaw’s face she saw Shaw stifle a smile. She had grown to recognise her tell-tale cheek biting tactic.

 

Shaw held out a hand. Root took her hand and followed her.

 

She would always follow her.

 

***

 

Closing the apartment door quietly behind her, Root removed her jacket and her boots and headed straight for the bedroom. She gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. Shaw was sleeping. Root walked over to the far side of the room and removed her pants, sweater and bra. She had been away long enough that the bed linen had been changed so her t-shirt wouldn’t be under the pillow. She looked around and spotted it draped over the top of the head board and she pulled it on before carefully climbing into bed.

 

Root would definitely describe what she had just experienced as ta bad day at the office. More like a bad two weeks at the office. She had had to chase the god damn number halfway across the world and back and she wasn’t sure that they jail they were holding in wasn’t going to hold him. The nagging feeling that she was going to have to deal with this guy again lingered, as did the memory of the destruction and pain he had left as he moved from country to country. It was a relief that it was over but she wouldn’t be able to shake the effects for a while. To top it all off it had taken the best part of two days to get home due to delayed flights and missed connections. There wasn’t much that She could do about the weather.

 

Tired, exhausted but unable to sleep she sighed and shifted as carefully as she could to try and get more comfortable. It wasn’t careful enough as she felt Shaw stir beside her. She looked over to her left, towards Shaw, but she was facing away from her.

 

“Rough time?” Shaw's voice was gruff, a half-asleep mumbling.

“Mm.” 

 

There were a few moments of quiet before Root felt Shaw’s arm reach out behind her, slide across her and grab her right wrist. Her arm was tugged back over towards Shaw, forcing Root to roll onto her left side. The front of her body was flush against Shaw’s back and her arm was now being brought against Shaw’s stomach. With her arm round Shaw and Shaw’s hand resting upon her own, Root finally relaxed. She slowly let out a contented sigh.

 

Root was home.

 

***

 

Root stood in the shower washing the weeks of travelling off her. She had been disappointed to find that, once again, Shaw wasn’t waiting for her when she returned. But she knew that with their line of work that there would be times where they were like ships passing in the night. She had only spent two nights in the last three weeks in New York city and apparently Shaw wasn’t around either of those times. She had just decided that she might ask Her to give her a break if she could be spared for a few days, when she heard the apartment door open. She smiled.

 

If Shaw didn’t know she was there from the sound of the shower then her boots and jacket by the door would signal her presence. Root heard the bathroom door open. She couldn’t see Shaw from behind the shower screen but she could hear the sound of clothes being hastily shed onto the floor. Moments later the shower screen door slid open and Shaw stepped inside, Root leaning back against the tiled wall to make room for her. Root looked at Shaw, trying to appear casual as if the most important part of her life hadn’t just walked into the room. She knew her eyes would give her away. Shaw looked her with hungry eyes, not the same kind of raw, physical hunger she was used to seeing but before she could decide what it was or ask her usual question Shaw closed the space between them, reaching up to place her hand behind Root’s neck and pulling her head down to kiss her.

 

It felt to Root like Shaw was holding something back. Not with the kiss, but in the way that she didn’t press her body against Root like she expected her to. But the kiss… it was deep and longing and so intense that before long they had to stop to breathe. Shaw let Root rest her head against hers as they both gasped for air.

 

“Well that answers my question.”

 

“You need to have a word with Her about scheduling.” Shaw grumbled.

 

“Top of my ‘to do’ list, sweetie.” Root smiled and she couldn’t stop herself from correcting herself. “Well, maybe second…” She fully expected this to be met with the exaggerated rolling of two dark brown eyes but instead she was surprised as Shaw finally pushed her body against Root’s. Shaw’s retort was breathed just about Root’s lips.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

This time the kiss was different. This wasn’t about connecting, about emotion. This was hungry and desperate, teeth and tongue in a war of attrition. Root could feel Shaw’s hips push harder against her, could feel her breasts pressing against her. As she thought to herself just how much she had missed this, she felt Shaw run her nails down her back she let out a moan. Shaw broke the kiss, a hint of a smirk on her face, before drawing a line of kisses along Root’s jaw and down her neck. Root thought she was melting at the edges with the heat generated by Shaw’s lips, tongue and teeth. As Shaw continued down past her collarbone she paused, moving her head back and placing her fingers where her lips had just been.

 

“This is new.” She had a frown on her face.

 

“Arrow.” Root was trying to brush it off as nothing.

 

Shaw sighed. “ _She_ is not doing very good job of protecting you.” It came out as a growl. Shaw leaned back, looking Root in the eyes. Root could see her jaw clenching and an almost imperceptible shake of the head. She could feel Shaw’s thumb running over the scar as she watched dark brown eyes reaching into her. For the first time, Root could have sworn that she saw fear in Shaw’s eyes. Shaw must have seen the surprise in Root’s eyes as her she quickly looked away from her, back down to the scar.

 

“I’m right here. And I’m fine.”

 

“I know, but..” Root felt the thumb press down harder on the scar, “it’s too close. It’s deep. It’s only just healed.” Shaw swallowed. “She needs to do better.” Her fingers gently traced back over the scar. “I would have done a better job with the stitching.”

 

“I know. And you know I love it when you play doctor.”

 

She looked down at Shaw and saw a smile forming as she angles her head up, bringing her mouth closer to Root’s good ear, murmuring into it, “You don’t really want me to be a doctor. Because then technically I’m bound by an oath. ‘First do no harm.’ And I know how you like it.” The way she said it made Root’s heartrate pick up and she felt a familiar desire pulsing deep within her.

 

“Show me.”

 

Shaw didn’t reply, she just kissed Root on the neck, just below her ear, sucking and biting her way along her jaw until she reached Root’s mouth, capturing her lips.

 

As Root felt Shaw bite and drag her teeth over her bottom lip she knew that Shaw was right – she knew exactly what she liked. And she was definitely not going anywhere any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by a vague memory of someone on tumblr or twitter saying how Root would sing the Darkness song, “I believe in a thing called love” to/about Shaw.


	7. Nothing Kills That Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw turns the tables and flirts back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, inspired by Root's line from MIA.

Root watched as Shaw rolled the mat up and gave fake smiles to her fellow classmates. As she turned away from them Root saw her eyes roll, betraying her real feelings about being there. In Shaw’s opinion this was her taking one for the team. This was not something she would normally do. She hadn’t noticed Root, who had definitely been enjoying watching Shaw pull off all those positions. She sidled up to Shaw, who was now bent over tying her mat up, leaned her elbow on top of the stack of step blocks and propped her head on her hand.

“Sameen, your ‘cat’ is definitely better than your ‘downward dog’.”

Shaw stood up and looked at Root, her eyes narrowing. “How long have you been watching?”

“Difficult to say, I lost track of time.” The nonchalant reply only caused Shaw’s features to darken more and Root swore she heard her growl.  
  
“Thought yoga was supposed to de-stress. This is so frustrating - hanging round all these… _people_ …. ugh. I want to kill them all,” Shaw snarled though gritted teeth, “and I’m supposed to _stop_ one of them being killed.”   
  
“That _is_ the plan, Sameen.” Root looked Shaw up and down, once more appreciating her form in the lycra shorts and cropped top before stepping closer towards her.

“You know, I can think of a way to work out those frustrations.”  


Shaw closed the space between them even more. Root could see the perspiration glistening at Shaw’s hairline and she seemed to be brimming with energy, like a cat about to pounce on her prey. She watched as Shaw bit her lip, slowly dragging her bottom lip between her teeth, while fixing a hungry stare at her eyes.

 

“Oh, I bet you can.”

 

There was a stunned silence from Root, thrown by the patently obvious teasing nature of Shaw’s reply. Shaw smirked.

 

“What, _cat_ got your tongue, Root?”

 

Root swallowed, before gathering herself. Time for a reply in kind. She put on her best ‘overt come on’ voice and fought off a smile as she replied.

 

“Not yet.”


	8. Dress to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root isn't sure if Shaw likes what she's wearing. 
> 
> At first.

It was almost unbearably hot, but her Texan genes were helping her not to melt on this scorcher of a day. She pulled the sunglasses off and, before she placed them on top of her head, paused to glance at her reflection of the shop window. She hadn’t been sure about this dress but it was a good fit for her alias for this mission. She spotted some movement across the road and smiled.

 

She was being watched.

 

Root assumed that the comms link was connected. “Like something you see Sameen?”

 

“You’re getting better at spotting me Root.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Mmm.”

“Was that a yes?”

“It’s…… a new look.”

Root pouted. “Well that was non-committal.”

“Gotta go Root, number’s heading my way.”

Before Root could reply, Shaw was gone.

Root headed into the building ready to start her shift. She was glad that in this weather that she could spend the day in an air conditioned room. After Shaw’s comment she wasn’t upset that _she_ would be working in less than pleasant conditions.

 

Her shift was fairly uneventful and fairly productive. Root had managed to force-pair a few phones of potential risks to their number and managed to get in the good books of the boss. She knew that could come in useful. She headed for the university where Harold was still teaching to hand over the intelligence she had gathered as well as retrieve the hard drive that he had prepared for her to use the next day. Root had never fully understood why he kept the academic job as they didn’t need to stay hidden any more, but she he had her theories.

 

Root headed home, picking up some food on the way home out of habit. She put the oven on a low temperature and put the food in there to keep warm. Shaw would be handing over to Reese soon and she decided she would wait for her, even though she was still feeling a bit thrown by what she had said earlier. Root knew that Shaw had said a lot worse - _I miss you like I miss an intestinal parasite_ – but for some reason this one seemed to bother her when the others were like water off a duck’s back. She shrugged it off, flopped down on the couch with her laptop and soothed herself by getting lost in a world where the only language she only needed to speak was Scheme. 

 

Engrossed in her digital world, Root jumped when she heard a key in the lock of the door. The door flew open and Shaw darted inside, quickly closing the door behind her. She leaned on the door, breathing heavily, sweating, and looking almost… Root wasn’t sure she could find the right word… _distressed?_ Shaw looked at her with such a wild look in her eye that made Root’s chest tighten with worry. She pushed her laptop to the side and stood up.

 

“What’s up?” Root started towards Shaw.

Shaw surprised her by smiling in reply, which stopped Root in her tracks in the middle of the room.

“Good. You’re still wearing it.” Shaw started walking across the room towards Root.

“What?”

Shaw stopped just in front of Root. With her right hand she reached out and touched the material of the dress, just above Root’s right hip and as she lightly traced her fingers across the fabric she growled. “This…dress. I’ve been thinking about it.” As her arm moved left, across Root she began circling round Root, stopping behind her. She leaned forward, over Root’s left shoulder and murmured in her year. “All. Day.” Root could feel Shaw’s warm breath on her neck, her whispered words tickling her ear and found her own breathing start to match that of the woman attacking her senses. She swallowed.

 

“That’s not the impression that I got earlier.” Her tone was only slightly chastising.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to finish… what I wanted to say wasn’t exactly _appropriate_ over a comm link that other people could hear.” Shaw’s words were purred into Root’s ear, causing her heart to race even faster.

 

“Oh.” Root realised that she could see their reflection in the glass front of one of the kitchen cabinets. She could see Shaw staring at her neck hungrily and she smiled.

 

“So, now you know.” Root watched Shaw as she whispered words in her ear.

 

“More or less.”  Shaw looked forwards, realising that Root was watching her in the reflection. She smiled too. But not with her eyes. Root thought they just looked…. _wicked_.

 

“Well let me make it _really_ clear,” Root felt hands on the front of her hips, sliding down until the scrunched the hem of her dress in tight fists. “I’ve been thinking about how good you look. _All day_. I’ve been thinking about taking this dress off. _All day_. I’ve been thinking about fucking you.”

 

Root cut her off. “Let me guess,” she grabbed Shaw’s hands, pulling them off her dress so she could turn round and face Shaw, “all day?” Her eyes darted between Shaw’s lips and eyes as she said it.

 

“Exactly.”

 

The room around them seemed to fade away as they stood with sparks flying between them. Their lips met in an inevitable surge of momentum. Root didn’t think she’s ever felt Shaw so raw, so desperate, so demanding. She felt Shaw’s hands move down her back until they were just under her ass. Without breaking the kiss, Shaw’s knees dipped slightly and as she straightened back up Root realised she was being lifted up. She held on to Shaw, arms round her neck, and wrapped her legs around Shaw’s waist as Shaw lifted her over and onto the breakfast bar.

 

The dress didn’t stay on for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the dress I had in mind:  
> http://spanish.fansshare.com/gallery/photos/11223111/amy-acker-cpvk-kk/
> 
> Possibly a little shorter than in the photo.   
> Because I am trash.  
> #notevensorry
> 
> I might 'finish' this scene in another project...


	9. Shut up and Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw is letting Root drive and she has no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight departure. A short tale about Shaw looking like she might want to be nice to Root…

“You can drive.” Shaw tossed the keys to Root, taking the bag that was slung over her shoulder off and placing it in the trunk of the car.

 

“What’s wrong, Sameen?”

“What do you mean, what’s wrong?” Shaw was fiddling with the bag in the trunk.

“You  _never_ let me drive cars when there’s a choice. Unless it’s a bike.” Root was questioning but she got in the driver’s side anyway.

“Well, I’m letting you  _now._ ” Shaw closed the trunk and made her way to the passenger side.

Roots eyes narrowed, she wasn’t convinced by this. The passenger door opened and Shaw plonked herself down on the seat, placing a large shotgun just next to her seat.

Shaw saw Root looking at her suspiciously. “What? We might need it. Better to have it handy.”

“Mmm.” Root definitely wasn’t convinced. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“C’mon, we’ll be late.”

 

Root turned the key in the ignition and set off, mind searching for reasons why Shaw would let her drive. She kept glancing to her right. Something was definitely off. It wasn’t just that Shaw always positioned herself on Root’s left, Shaw was acting suspiciously. Fidgety and nervous. Very un-Shaw.

 

It wasn’t long before they were heading into the tunnel, taking them out of Manhattan. Shaw visibly relaxed. It made no sense to Root at all. She was aware that Shaw was reaching into her coat pocked but had to keep her eyes on the road so she wasn’t sure what Shaw was doing.

As they emerged from the tunnel into the light Root’s questions were answered. Shaw was ripping her way through a very large sandwich.

 

“Oh I get it. ‘Root you can drive, but only so I can eat’. Well played.”

Shaw grinned through her mouthful of sandwich, some honey mustard sauce beginning to work its way down her chin.

“Well the way I look at it, you’ve got a win-win situation here.”

“Oh really.”

“Really. One, you get to drive, which I know you enjoy, and as you said – I never let you. Two, I was hungry. Hungry Shaw is grumpy Shaw. You know that.”

“Mm. Well, that _is_ true.” Root looked over at Shaw, who was working on the last bite of her sandwich. “That reminds me, you haven’t worn that t-shirt I got you yet.”

“The ‘I’m sorry for what I said when I was hungry’ t-shirt?” Root nodded as Shaw wiped the sauce off her chin with a napkin. “Actually, it’s been sitting under my pillow for almost two weeks. But, uh, it’s kinda been too _hot_ to put it on.” Shaw failed to prevent a smirk spreading across her face as she said this. 

 

Root couldn’t help but smile at this. She reflected; hungry Shaw didn’t want to piss Root off. That was a good enough reason not to drive.

 

“By the way, I got you some food too. You can eat while you watch me kick some ass.”

 

Root couldn’t help but smile. Shaw knew her so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically started as a Shaw lets Root drive but only so that Shaw can eat" idea.


	10. Worry Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw thinks Root is dead. When she finds out she isn't her reaction surprised Root. And the rest of Team Machine.

Root was starting to get worried. They hadn’t heard from Shaw in a few hours and she had hoped that she would beat the motel room when they got back from the hospital. Where their wounded, but thankfully alive, number was now safely sleeping. He has lost a lot of blood but they had got him treatment in time.

 

The machine wasn’t telling her anything which didn’t fill her with confidence. She decided that she would go looking and ask Reese to help her, leaving Finch behind to co-ordinate. Finch and Reese were currently sitting drinking tea at the small table while Root was almost perched on the end of the dresser. They didn’t seem concerned. Root wondered if she was over-thinking this and worrying unduly because it was, well, _Shaw_. Just as she had made her mind up to speak to the boys about it she heard a key in the door and the door fly open.

 

Root smiled. “You’re okay.”

 

There in the doorway stood Shaw. Bloody, bruised, breathless and… bemused? Root couldn’t quite work out her expression or why Shaw hadn’t moved.  She looked like she’d seen a ghost. Root frowned.

 

“ _Are_ you okay?”

 Shaw, still in the doorway, looked at her bloody hand and then back to Root.

 “But you… I mean, at the car garage… your coat. It was... the bullet hole and the blood. _So_ much blood.”

“Not my blood. The number’s fine by the way.”

Shaw still looked stunned.

 

Root continued, “I gave him my coat because he only had a shirt on and then he went and didn’t listen and got him-“

Root didn’t get to finish. Shaw strode across the room and kissed Root, one hand on the back of her neck and the other in her hair.  Root’s hands, which had been either side of her, resting on the dresser, automatically moved to Shaw’s waist. This only seemed to cause Shaw to make the kiss even more intense. Root wasn’t complaining.

 

When they broke the kiss, mainly because they both needed to breathe, Shaw rested her forehead against Root’s and sighed.

“I thought you were dead. My phone had got trashed and I couldn’t contact anyone.”

“I was just about to come looking for you.”

 

“Ugh, you two. Get a room.” Reese’s voice drew them out of their focus for each other.

 

Shaw turned her head to the side and shot Reese a look, so deadly that Root wouldn’t have been surprised if had killed him stone dead.

“We have. This is it. Get out.”

Reese said nothing, he just held his hands in mock surrender and began to stand up. He grabbed Finch’s elbow, helping the stunned man get up so they could head for their rooms as swiftly as possible.

 

As the door to the room closed behind Reese and Finch, Root grinned at Shaw.

“What?”

“I should almost-but-not-really get killed more often.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Shaw growled, grabbing Root’s hands and pinning then behind her back. “I will restrain you if I have to.” She leaned forward, whispering into Root’s left ear, “But then, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Root only just managed to get her reply in before their lips crashed together again.

 

“So true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things gave me the idea for this. One was the first lines of the Ella Henderson song, Yours: "I’ll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear  
> So I keep feeling close to what’s beyond compare"
> 
> The other was the "Get out" line. Sassy Shaw.
> 
> Title from the Green Day song. (I love Nimrod)


	11. Nothing to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw is a bit more forthright than Root anticipated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters.....

Root was woken by the sound of Shaw’s phone vibrating its way along the dresser. She felt Shaw shift, disentangling her limbs from Root’s, and heard her sigh as she reached behind her and felt for the phone.

 

She found it, picked it up and hit the answer button. “Yeah?” She said it quietly.

 

Root couldn’t hear the voice at the other end. She concentrated on Shaw’s voice instead.

 

“Yeah, Finch. It’s 5.30am. Of course you woke me.” It wasn’t a happy voice.

Root felt Shaw gently tug the sheet over her – she must have been cold. She could see goose bumps on the arm Shaw still had under her, Root’s head resting on the crook of her elbow.

 

“Yeah she’s right here. I can wake her -  “

 

Apparently Finch cut Shaw off. She must have turned her head as Finch spoke because she felt Shaw’s breath on the back of her neck.

 

“No, it’s fine. She just switched it off.”

 

Root remembered. She had disconnected her implant the night before when Shaw had said that _it would be nice if She didn’t know everything about me, everything about us_.

 

“You’re a private person Finch. I would’ve thought that you of all people would understand that there are some things that should just be between two _people_.”

 

Root smiled at Shaw’s emphasis. The smile only got wider when she realised that Shaw had pretty much just advertised their current _situation_ to Finch.

“Save yourself some trouble next time, Harold, if you can’t get in touch with Root, try me first. We’ll be there in an hour.”

Root have out a small yelp of surprise as her head thumped down onto the pillow as Shaw tugged her arm from under Root’s head.

“I know you’re awake, Root. I could feel that grin on your face from here.” Root felt the bed shift as Shaw stood up and she rolled over so she was facing her at last. She saw Shaw looking down at her, hands on hips. “C’mon, we’ve barely got time to shower.”

“ _We_?” Root looked hopefully at Shaw.

“Yeah, ‘ _we’.”_ Shaw rolled her eyes before turning and heading into the bathroom. “Now get up.”

Root couldn’t follow Shaw into the bathroom quickly enough.


	12. Fixated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root gets some very interesting information out from Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have a Zoe and Root interaction somewhere...

Root sipped her coffee and looked at the woman sitting across from her. She looked so confident, so at ease in herself and in her surroundings – Root was good at playing that part without really feeling it herself.

 

There was a lot to admire about Zoe Morgan.

 

Zoe smiled at her. A genuine smile, Root thought, which somehow managed to make her feel more comfortable in her own skin.

 

“So, how is Shaw’s hand?”

 

“It’s fine now. Almost closed up. Wait, how do you know about that?”

 

“From the fundraiser, remember?”

 

“But she cut her hand at the docks, later on, in the fight she had with the perp’s bodyguard. You weren’t there.”

 

“Oh is _that_ what she told you?” Root frowned. Zoe knew something. She had no reason to lie to Root. But why would Shaw lie to her about that?

 

Zoe continued, “Oh I see what’s happening. She didn’t want to tell you _why_ she cut it.”

 

“ _She_ did it?”

 

“Look, Root, I probably shouldn’t tell you. She’d kill me.”

 

“Did she ask you not to tell me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then it’s fine.” Root was going for her best persuasive voice. “Look, I _swear_ on the Machine’s circuits that I will not tell Shaw you told me.”

 

Zoe sighed. “Fine. But you owe me one.”

 

“And _that_ is why you are so good at what you do Zoe.”

 

Zoe laughed, finishing her own coffee with a final sip.

 

“So, you were flirting with the number at the bar.” Root nodded, remembering. “He was getting a little ‘handsy’. I was watching Shaw, clutching her drink, her face getting darker and darker. Like a thundercloud about to burst. When he put his hand on your ass, it was the glass in her hand that burst.” Root’s mouth dropped open as she realised what had happened. “Shattered into bits. Displacement. I think she wished the glass was the guy’s neck.”

 

Root grinned. “Sounds like my little firecracker.”

 

“Well, _you_ would know.”

 

Root didn’t reply. Her grin morphed into knowing smile.

 

“Well, this was nice.” Zoe stood up, “Pleasure doing business with you, Root.”

 

“Likewise.” Root nodded, with a smile.

 

Meeting with Zoe was _always_ a pleasurable experience.


	13. Apple of My i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root finds something interesting on Shaw's laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a bit of fun...

The door opened and Root looked up to see a lycra-clad Shaw closing the door behind her, a sheen of sweat on her face, red in her cheeks and slightly out of breath. Root thought it must have been a pretty intense workout as she watched her remove her running shoes and fill a glass with tap water.

 

“Hey Sameen, have you got still got the audio file from that number who worked for that NGO?”

 

“The dude from Colorado?” Shaw replied while placing out a leg on the kitchen counter, leaning forward to stretch out her hamstrings.

 

“That’s the one.” Root was trying not to be distracted by the stretching.

 

“Sure, it should be in my iTunes.” Shaw switched legs. “Do you want me to log in for you and – wait what am I saying? Of course you don’t need my help to get a file from my computer.” Shaw picked up the glass of water as she threw a knowing look Root’s way.

 

Root looked innocently at Shaw. “I’ve kept my word. I have never looked at any of your files without your permission.”

 

“Good.” She downed the glass of water, placing the empty glass in the sink. “Anyway, go for it. You’ll be able to find it from the date. I’m going for a shower.” She disappeared into the bathroom and Root heard the sound of the shower running shortly afterwards.

 

Root grabbed Shaw’s laptop. Shaw had let Root pick one for her and even let her set up the security systems to make it impossible for anyone to hack in without Root being alerted. True to her word, she hadn’t used her expertise to pry. Within a few minutes she had the program open and had located the file, copying it onto a flash drive. She took a quick look glance at Shaw’s playlists and a word she didn’t recognise or understand caught her eye.

[ ](http://s358.photobucket.com/user/louiseyule/media/pic%201_zpsnvdbwuyu.png.html)

 

 _What is ‘Risheh’?_ She took a look at the songs in the “Risheh before” playlist and smiled.

 

[ ](http://s358.photobucket.com/user/louiseyule/media/pic%202_zpsfrhuaal7.png.html)

 

She wasn’t sure if her theory was right, so she decided to have a look at the songs in the “Risheh and me” playlist.

 

[ ](http://s358.photobucket.com/user/louiseyule/media/pic%203_zpsiqmkopv0.png.html)

 

There were a few songs she didn’t know and so she clicked on them to listen.

 

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer_

_Oh baby can't you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go?_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the..._

_Into the supermassive_

_I thought I was a fool for no one_

_Ooh baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth_

Her heart rate picked up as her mind processed the lyrics. She clicked another song.

 

_Your arms are warm but they make me feel_

_As if they're made of cold, cold steel_

_A simple kiss like a turning key_

_A little click and the lock's on me_

_Can't move my arms, can't lift my hands_

_I won't admit to where I am_

_But I know baby, I'm in chains_

_I'm in chains_

_I pretend I can always leave_

_Free to go whenever I please_

_But then the sound of my desperate calls_

_Echo off these dungeon walls_

_I've crossed the line from mad to sane_

_A thousand times and back again_

_I love you baby, I'm in chains_

_I'm in chains_

_Should have known passing through the gate_

_That once inside I could not escape_

_I never thought this could happen to me_

_Never thought this is where I'd be_

_But baby look at me_

_Baby, baby, look at me, I'm in chains_

_I'm in chains_

_I never thought this is where I'd be_

_Never thought this could happen to me_

 

Root smile grew into a fully-fledged grin as she grew in confidence about what she had found. She heard the shower turn off. She decided to listen to one more song.

 

_I’ll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear_

_So I keep feeling close to what’s beyond compare_

_The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes_

_That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night_

_And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I’ve learnt just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

_Cause I, I feel like I’m ready for love_

_And I, wanna be your everything and more_

_And I know every day I say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I am yours_

 

Root stopped the track when she heard the bathroom door open. Shaw padded across the room in a towel, her wet hair dripping on her bare shoulders. Root tried to switch her expression to neutral.

 

“Hey Sameen, what does ‘Risheh’ mean?”

 

“It means root, Root.” Shaw said. When she got to the bedroom door, she stopped dead. “Wait. Shit.” She slowly turned round, watching the broad smile spreading across Root’s face. Shaw had clearly remembered her playlist titles and the songs in said playlists. She sighed and then fixed Root with her best glare. “Not a word. And you can take that look off your face.”

 

“Sorry Sweetie, can’t promise that.”

 

With a shake of a head and a roll of her eyes Shaw disappeared into the bedroom. Root decided to play one more song. She turned the volume up.

 

_You, where the hell did you come from?_

_You're a different, different kind of fun_

_And I'm so used to feeling numb_

_Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue_

_Anticipating what's to come_

_Like a finger on a loaded gun_

_I can feel it rising_

_Temperature inside me_

_Haven't felt it for a lifetime_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long_

_Oh up up all night long_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_

_Turned it on_

_But I know you can take it up up up up all night long_

_Oh up up all night long_

_I, I wasn't even gonna go out_

_But I never would have had a doubt_

_If I have known where I'd be now_

_Your hands on my hips_

_And my kiss on your lips_

_Oh, I could do this for a lifetime_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was all a bit cheesy but I couldn’t help myself. Not sure what this says about my taste in music…. 
> 
> The "Risheh before" folder is really all about the song titles and how Shaw felt about Root as they anced around each other, whereas the "Risheh and me" folder is more about the songs and their lyrics (and Shaw's god damn feelings).
> 
> Thanks to the folk from wordreference for the ‘Finglish’ transliteration of 'Root'.


	14. A Nod and a Wink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we all know that Root can't wink. But Shaw can....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight shift in POV here for this final* instalment.

 “Sure thing Sameen.” Root threw what she obviously thought was a wink Shaw’s way.

 Shaw groaned. “Seriously, Root, I’m gonna have to teach you know to do that properly.”

 “What do you mean _properly_?”

 “I mean, you can’t wink. Well, not very well anyway. If you’re winking, only one eye is supposed to close. You close one eye and the other half follows it. It makes you look a bit…” Shaw realised that Root did not look best pleased and had second thoughts about finishing her sentence. She was initially pleased when Root spoke next.

 

 “A bit _what_ , Shaw?”

  _‘Shaw.’ Shit. I’ve gone and done it now_. Shaw realised that it was not in her best interests to admit she was going to say ‘drunk’ and decided it was time to launch a tactical charm offensive.

 Shaw sighed before attempting to blow a strand of hair out of her eyes. It didn’t work and the hair fell down in front of her eye again. She dipped her head down and looked up at Root, arms folded, through the offending strand of hair. She was pretty sure that Root found this perspective appealing.

 “A bit….” she screwed up her face like she was preparing for a negative reaction, “… a bit like a rabbit. The way your nose scrunches up.”  

It wasn’t a lie. She did think that but she would never had said it under normal circumstances. These were not normal circumstances.

 “Really?”

  _Uh-oh_. Root didn’t sound convinced. Shaw closed her eyes.

 “Yeah, it’s, uh, kind of,” she paused as she sighed – she hadn’t wanted to admit this much but it looked like she had no choice –  before opening her eyes and looking directly at Root, “cute.”

 “You think I look cute?”

 “I’m not saying it again.”

 “That is so-“

 “Don’t you dare say it.”

 “You, Sameen, are in no position to make demands of me.”

 

 Shaw fought the twitch of a smile off as she heard Root call her by her given name again. Still, she had a point.

 “Fair enough. So, Root, tell me, what are _your_ demands.” Her voice was raspy and, so Shaw hoped, at its seductive best.

 “Oh, what _I_ have in mind,” Root smirked, “should be _mutually_ beneficial. Do you trust me, sweetie?”

 

 “Not really...” Shaw growled, as she tugged on the cuffs that were, for the time being, holding her just where Root wanted her.

 

Where Root wanted her was securely attached to the metal bedpost in their bedroom.

Naked.

“.... but then I think that trust is overrated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Unless I get inspiration or someone prompts me with something I can't resist than I guess we're all done here. Places to go people to kill....
> 
> Many thanks to you for all your encouragement, particularly my fellow NaNoWriMo Campers.
> 
> :D


	15. Black Horse & the Cherry Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root's birthday is not going according to plan. One phone call later, her fortunes have change somewhat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by the twitter chat about how amazing it would be to have a western AU (so basically this is Charizona’s fault… well the smutty bits are anyway) and the need for distracting fluffy thoughts pre-YHWH. To keep the rating the same, I have split this into two parts with full version in my Anthologion collection and the ‘safe for work’ bit as Chapter 15. At some point I will also ‘complete’ the other chapters in this work where there is, ahem, unfinished business at the end of a few chapters. Since some of you asked so nicely and all. And we all need more Root/Shaw smut.

This wasn’t how she envisaged spending this day. She wasn’t sure exactly what she would have done, but being stuck in East Bumblefuck, or whatever this godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere was called, was definitely not it. Ideally, she wouldn’t be alone in a motel room with next-to-no cell phone reception, no wi-fi and no prospect of a flight home until tomorrow.

She lay on the bed, sighed and wondered if she could just steal a motorbike and start riding back before realising that that was stupid as it would take about two days. Plus, there were no motorbikes around here to steal. She’d have more luck finding a horse. If only she was a good rider. And she wasn’t exactly dressed for riding a bike or a horse with the skirt she had on. She still couldn’t figure out why She had her wearing this outfit. It did fit in with the mid-west country surroundings but it was a bit old fashioned and she couldn’t wait until she was at the airport and able to wear her own clothes again.

Maybe she would take her laptop to reception and use the crappy wi-fi to keep her occupied until she was sleepy but since it was only 6pm, that wasn’t likely to happen for a while. There wasn’t even a bar within walking distance. She was halfway through concocting a plan to steal a car and driving to the nearest large town or city, even if it meant driving until after midnight, to relieve her of the boredom, when the phone rang.

Who would know she was here? Apart from Her, of course. She hadn’t given any details of where she was going to anyone to Harold or Shaw. Of course, She would tell them how to contact her if there was an emergency – she froze. Something’s wrong. Her heart racing, she darted across the room to snatch the old fashioned receiver out of the cradle. She tried to calm down by telling herself that She would contact her if it was really serious but she had an unsettling feeling that she couldn’t shake.

“Hello?”

“Hey Root.”

All of the breath she had been holding in was let out in one long sigh.

“Sameen, is everything ok?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it?”

“How did you know to call me here?”

“I called in a favour from Her. I’m not sure if She gets guilt but I didn’t think it was fair for you to be stuck out here until tomorrow. Y’know. _Today_.”

Root smiled. Shaw hadn’t forgotten.

“Well I’m glad you called. Not just because it’s ‘today’ but because I am so god damn bored. Bored out of my mind. There is literally nothing to do here. You been busy?”

“Yeah. Had a bit of a mission to sort out. Took a bit of organising and a few favours called in but I think I can pull it off.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Later?”

“Uh, yeah... there’s something else I wanted to talk about first.”

“Now I’m intrigued.” Root picked the phone up and moved it to the edge of the bed so she could lie down and continue to talk

“Do, uh, you remember a conversation we had a few months ago where I told you how I didn’t really have a fantasy?”

“Yes.” Root’s reply was drawn out as she wondered where this conversation was headed. She sensed that she liked the direction it was taking as she remembered telling Shaw all about her fantasy scenario. When she had asked Shaw what her fantasy was she had been a little disappointed when the only answer she had got was a garbled one along the lines of ‘ _it probably involves guns or food or knives or all of the above’_.

“Well I might have been wrong about that.”

“ _Really_. That is _very_ interesting. Tell me more.” Before Shaw could reply, there was a knock at the motel room door. “Hold that thought, there’s someone at the door.” She put the receiver down on the bed and sprang up, eager to get rid of whoever the hell this was interrupting a very promising conversation with the one person she wished was here, right now.

The stupid door didn’t have a peephole but since there was a camera outside she knew that if she was in danger that She would let her know. She pulled the door open and was greeted with the sight of the top of a pinch-front dark brown cowboy hat being worn by someone considerably smaller than her. Of course, Root’s own cowboy style boots had a decent heel on them that gave her an extra few inches in height. She took it all in: the head tipped down, looking at the floor, casually leaning back against the railing opposite the door with one foot propped up behind them and thumbs tucked inside their belt. Starting at ground she worked her way up, raking her eyes over the boots, the dark brown chaps, the loaded holster sitting low on the hips, a plaid shirt and a dark leather waistcoat that matched the chaps and hat. Her heart skipped a beat as the memory of _that_ conversation came flooding back. She watched her visitor bring her hand up and tip her hat and head upwards to look at her. The dark eyes that she was now faced with confirmed her previous thought. Those familiar smoky brown eyes that were now sparkling and alive with the promise of fire and every type of heat she wanted.

“Happy birthday, Root.”

“But…” Root was standing with her mouth gaping open. “Wait, you said ‘here’ a minute ago.” She shook her head, “I should have worked it out.”

“I know - I can’t believe I almost gave it away.”

“Wait, is this what this outfit is about?” Root gestured towards her own white skirt and top.

“Mmm-hmm.” Shaw bit her lip. Root felt the weight of Shaw’s gaze as her eyes roamed over her. Her immediate instinct was to reach out and bring her into the room, but as she stepped forward something caught her eye.

“Wait, is that-“ Her eyes were wide as she took in the unbelievable sight before her.

“You got a _horse_.”

A magnificent black horse was tied to the end of the railing.

“Sure did.” Shaw grinned. “Well we’re not staying _here_.” She gestured towards the motel with a disdainful look. “It doesn’t really fit the part. I’ve arranged alternative accommodation about a mile away. We’ll be there in 15 minutes if we spare the horse.”

Root stepped closer to Shaw, grabbing Shaw’s waistcoat in her fists and murmuring, “15 minutes seems an awful long way away.” She moved to kiss Shaw, but Shaw pushed back at her, maintaining a small distance between their bodies.

“Patience. Come on, lock the door and we’ll be there before you know it. We’ll get your stuff tomorrow.”

Root locked the door and followed Shaw to the horse, watching as she freed the reigns from the railing. She had to suppress a smile when Shaw had to do a little jump to get her hands up high enough to push down on the saddle and get her foot in the stirrup. Shaw gracefully swung her leg over the horse, sinking into the saddle as Root petted the nose of the horse.

“What’s she called?”

“Beauty.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “And she is.”

Shaw held an arm out as Root approached the saddle. Root gripped her forearm as she put one leg in the stirrup Shaw had vacated and let Shaw pull her up until she could pushed herself up using her leg. At times she forgot how strong Shaw was and she smiled to herself as she swung her leg round and settled behind Shaw.

Putting her arms around Shaw, she rested her head on Shaw’s shoulder and spoke softly in her ear.

“Thank you Sameen. Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Shaw turned her head a little to help Root hear her reply.

“We’ve barely got started Root. I have a few more surprises in store.”

Root smiled.

“I’m so glad you said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year I spent studying in the USA did nothing to improve my indifference to rap music but the Ludacris song What’s Your Fantasy became a bit of an in-joke among my fellow chemists and it has to take the credit for part of this story. The title is from the KT Tunstall song. If you can find the video you should watch her sing this on Jools Holland – it’s pretty cool the way she creates her own backing track with a loop pedal as she sings. Well it impresses this non-musician anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This first set of 3 stories are based on the theme of significant dates  
> Title of this chapter is a riff on an X-Files episode title.  
> All mistakes are mine (feel free to let me know about them) and are there despite research!


End file.
